John Dolan (poet)
John Carrol Dolan (born 1955) is an American poet, prose author, and essayist. He writes for and co-edits the eXile, an English-language paper founded and formerly based in Moscow, Russia, and now based online in California. Life Dolan was born in Denver, Colorado in 1955. He is the eldest of 3 brothers. Dolan taught and studied at UC Berkeley, where he completed a Ph.D. thesis on the literary writing of the Marquis de Sade. He has held various jobs, including attack-dog handler at a truckyard in Oakland. He has published poems in many US and New Zealand literary journals. He is married to his former student, Katherine Liddy. In 1993, he moved to Dunedin, New Zealand, where he lectured at the University of Otago. During his time in Dunedin, Dolan contributed regularly to the Otago literary journal Deep South. In 2001 Dolan resigned his academic post, and moved to Moscow to become co-editor of the eXile, a bi-weekly English-language publication based there. He was the 1st reviewer of A Million Little Pieces by James Frey, a bestseller featured on Oprah's monthly bookclub, to correctly expose this alleged memoir as fraudulent years before that was officially brought to light (the title of Dolan's review was "A Million Pieces of Shit" and the first line was "This is the worst thing I have ever read")zJohn Dolan, " A Million Pieces of Shit, In Exile, May 29, 2003. Web, Feb. 10, 2013. Dolan relocated to Canada to teach at the University of Victoria in Canada in 2006. He was fired for encouraging students to criticize George Monbiot in 2008.http://exiledonline.com/living-with-cons-and-paupers-in-canadas-arctic-waters/all/1/ Until spring 2010, Dolan was an associate professor of English composition and literature at the American University of Iraq - Sulaimani.http://www.auis.biz/?q=node/306 He was fired in 2010 and wrote a lengthy article on his experience there."I Was a Professor at the Horribly Corrupt American University of Iraq... Until the Neocons Fired Me," AlterNet, October 7, 2010. Web, Feb. 10, 2013. Quotations * "I'm most interested in pathos and the tantalizing possibility of saying something like the truth, if only for destructive purposes." * "People who squirt impenetrable clouds of ink do so for the same reason squid do." Recognition His debut poetry collection, Slave, won the Berkeley Poetry Prize in 1988. Publications Poetry * Slave: Poems. Berkeley, CA: Occident Press, 1988. ISBN 1-4006-3100-9 * Stuck Up: Poems from Great Central Lake. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1995. * People With Real Lives Don't Need Landscapes. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2003. Novels * Pleasant Hell. MI: Capricorn, 2005. ISBN 0-9753970-4-4 Non-fiction * Poetic Occasion from Milton to Wordsworth. Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK & New York: Macmillan, 2000. ISBN 0-333-73358-4 * Writing Well and Speaking Clearly (textbook). Dunedin, NZ: University of Otago Press, 1997, ISBN 1-877133-69-8 Translated *Edward Limonov, A Young Scoundrel (Russian: Молодой Негодяй), a novel by Eduard Limonov (to which Dolan wrote a translator's note). Edited * Masculinities in Aotearoa/New Zealand. Palmerston North, NZ: Aotearoa Dunmore Press, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Dolan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 11, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets * New Zealand literature References External links ;Poems *"An Angel Reports to Darwin," ''Deep South 1:1 (February 1995) * "What Happens to a Cyanide Molecule? A ballet," Deep South 1:2 (May 1995) * "How I Killed the Mouse" ;Prose * Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Dead Cat" and "The Very Moment When The Camera Left Me," Deep South 2:3 (Spring 1996) * "Attack Ships on Fire off the Shoals of Otago: Arguing about Starship Troopers," Deep South 4:2 (Spring, 1995). * "The King's Bow: Review of Rick McGregor's Per Olof Sundman and the Icelandic Sagas," Deep South 1:3 (Spring, 1995) * Articles by John Dolan at AlterNet. * Reviews by John Dolan at Amazon.com ;Books *John Dolan at Amazon.com ;About * Dolan, John at the New Zealand Book Council * The Man Who Loves To Hate, profile on Dolan in The Listener. * A review of Stuck Up by Lucy McAllister, [http://www.otago.ac.nz/DeepSouth/ Deep South] v.1 n.2 (May, 1995). Category:1955 births Category:American journalists Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:People from Denver, Colorado Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:University of Otago faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets